


The Only Exception

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, btw Quinn is my friend’s oc in case y’all we’re confused, feel free to ignore this little fic, i’m just making this as a little gift for my friend uwu, i’m sending them my love, love y’all, so quinn isn’t my own OC, songfic - the only exception by paramore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Jacqueline Quinn was. . . Interesting. Pulling people too close with their words and dashing movements, only to rip away from their grasp.Disappearing without a trace, never knowing what the real point of allowing love into their frigid heart.But then /he/, that damn bastard with his dashing smile, came into their life - The only exception.





	The Only Exception

~~_**When I was younger, I saw my Daddy cry, and curse at the wind.** _ ~~

Eyelids opening slowly, Quinn gazed into the darkness, noticing how cold it had become. They shivered, curling closer to their source of heat,  _him, Mark Edward Fischbach_.

~~_**He broke his own heart, and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it.** _ ~~

The small figure’s vision adjusted, quickly glancing up towards their beloved, heart aching for a moment.  _What had Quinn done to deserve this?_

**~~_And my Momma swore, she would never let herself forget._ ~~ **

~~~~Toned skin, scruffy chin, and beautiful hair - Quinn owned it all, cherishing every moment of it. They leaned over, almost tempted to pet the messy bundle of black hair, before hesitating.

**~~_And that was the day I promised, I’d never sing of love, if it does not exist. But darlin’,_ ~~ **

~~~~Quinn curled back, mouth curling into a sad smile, looking away. The icy heart they had possessed had finally thawed, revealing a vulnerable hole in their chest. It made Quinn want to recoil from themself.

~~_**You are, the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are, the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are, the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are, the only exception.** _ ~~

 

 ~~~~”. . . I do not deserve you, my love.”

They whispered, wriggling out of Mark’s grasp, before sitting up and swinging their legs over the bed. Quinn’s oversized t-shirt slid off of their shoulder, taking a moment to readjust it.

~~_**Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts.** _ ~~

~~~~”You accepted me into your arms, took care of me, _loved_ me for who I am, and— Have I done the same?”

~~_**And we’ve got to find other ways, to make it alone, but keep a straight face.** _ ~~

~~~~”You deserve _better_ , not a vile creature like me, not such  _scum_ —“ Pearly white tears roll down Quinn’s face, as they clench their teeth shut, shaking from anger and sadness.

”I am not  _worthy_ of your affection!”

* * *

~~_**And I’ve always lived, like this. Keeping a comfortable, distance.** _ ~~

Quinn cried aloud, shoulders shaking severely, not taking notice of the small creak from their bed, a warm hand touching their back.

”. . . Quinn?”

~~_**And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I’m content with loneliness,** _ ~~

~~_**because none of it was ever worth the risk.** _ ~~

A rich voice lingers in the darkness, causing Quinn to stiffen, eyes widening. They turn, only to be greeted by a tired face and gentle eyes.

”Mark?”

 

~~_**But you are, the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are, the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are the only exception.** _ ~~

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~”Quinn, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up and scooting close, before wrapping strong arms around them. Quinn obeyed, clutching the fabric of Mark’s t-shirt.

”I-I. . .”

~~_**I’ve got a tight grip on reality, but I can’t! Let go of what’s in front of me here!** _ ~~

~~_**I know you’re leaving in the morning, when you wake up! Leave me with some kind of proof, it’s not a dream, oh!** _ ~~

~~~~The tears began to return, causing Quinn to choke out a sob, burying their face into Mark’s chest.

”Mark, I— I don’t know if I can  _do_ this anymore—“

”Babe, what? Calm down, breathe with me.” He whispered, stroking Quinn’s cheek lovingly, and holding them close.

~~_**You are, the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are the only exception.** _ ~~

~~_**You are the only exception.** _ ~~

* * *

 “Why, of anyone you could have chosen, pick me? I am nothing - You could have thrown me out alongside the trash, and—“ Mark hushed him with a finger, speaking.

”Now, why would I want to throw away something that I  _love_?”

”I-I dunno—“

”I chose you, because I fell head over heels when I first saw you. I knew you were the one I was going to date, to kiss, to have  _sex_ with - Only you. I could have chosen anyone, and I ended up so lucky.”

~~**_You are, the only exception._ ** ~~

~~**_You are, the only exception._ ** ~~

~~**_You are, the only exception._ ** ~~

~~**_You are, the only exception._ ** ~~

 

 ~~~~”You are worthy of my time, and worthy of my life. I couldn’t love anyone else, more than you, ~~ _Jacqueline_~~ Quinn. Do you understand that?” They look up, lips close to half-Korean’s, whispering.

”How did I end up with a man like you, Mark Fischbach?” They whisper.

”I don’t know. Perhaps it was fate - After all, I am your only exception.”

Pause.

”I love you, Quinn. Forever and always.” The small figure merely smiles, finishing their sentence before closing the space between them.

”And I love you, Mark. With all my  _heart_.”

 

~~_**And I’m, on my way to believing.** _ ~~

~~_**Oh, and I’m on my way, to believing.** _ ~~


End file.
